Snow
by PineappleSouffle
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: Beca goes to visit Chloe at her new apartment but Chloe won't answer the door so she has to wait outside. Full summary inside. Established Bechloe.


Prompt: Don't imagine Beca going to visit Chloe at her new apartment but she won't answer the door so Beca just sits against the wall for two hours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did, Bechloe would be canon and Anna Kendrick would be forced to be my best friend.

Ever since she could remember, Beca had loved the snow. So when she woke up that morning to see the world blanketed in white, obviously the first thing she did was text Chloe.

 _Beca, 11:00: It's snowing!_

Obviously, such excitement was completely uncharacteristic for her, but there was something about snow that just made everything different.

 _Chloe, 11:01: Ikr! I'm so excited! Do u wanna come over, maybe build a snowman? Xx_

 _Beca, 11:01: I'll be there asap._

Tossing her phone onto the unmade bed, Beca got up. She rummaged through her unorganised closet, trying to find something thick enough for the journey across to Chloe's apartment. Pulling on her warmest sweater, Beca checked her phone again. There were no new messages, so Beca assumed it was still okay for her to go over there.

Her girlfriend had moved to a new apartment with Aubrey only recently, but Beca was sure she could find her way there without a hitch.

Over an hour and more than a few detours later, she was stood outside Chloe's apartment, shivering. Evidently her sweater hadn't been warm enough, because she was way too cold than could be healthy. Although the snow falling off that tree and onto her probably hadn't helped. The snow had meant her phone had no connection as well, so she couldn't even call Chloe to let her know where she was. Not that Beca had actually known where she as at any point on her walk there. And her pride wouldn't have let her ask for help either.

She pulled out her phone, which - unlike the rest of her - was perfectly dry, and texted Chloe again.

 _Beca, 12:07: I'm outside ur apartment, can u let me in?_

 _Chloe, 12:09: Sorry, have just gone out to get hot chocolate, we had none left. Aubrey should be in tho. Xxx_

She raised her hand, knocked on the door, and waited. There was no answer.

'Aubrey?' she called, her voice questioning. When no-one replied, she resigned herself to waiting for her girlfriend's return. She would not beg to be let in. It was Aubrey's problem if she left Beca out there anyway.

By this point Beca was really hungry, not having eaten before she left her room. She was tempted to go back out and buy something, but a) it was freezing, b) she had no money, c) who knew where the nearest shop was, and d) Chloe was expecting her.

Beca looked around for a radiator to lean against. At least she could try and get back some of her body heat while waiting. She made her way to the radiator and sat down, shutting her eyes and letting out a small noise of pleasure at the unexpected warmth.

She unlocked her phone to play Candy Crush, but only managed to get through two levels before running out of lives. Her so-called Candy Crush 'friends' wouldn't give her any more either.

Sighing and wondering whether she had thought to bring headphones, even the rubbish Apple ones, Beca searched through her pockets. Unfortunately, the only thing she found was a toffee, which was covered in fluff and must have been in there for God knows how long. She plucked it out between two fingers and held it up gingerly. Ew. Beca flicked it as far down the hall as she could, whispering a 'yes' under her breath when it bounced off the wall.

Having accepted the fact that no, she had not remembered headphones, she slumped back against the radiator. Even she wasn't so ignorant of other people that she would play music out loud. All she had was her phone - oh, hang on, no...

All she had was a dying phone that she couldn't use or else it would give up completely.

She got up, missing the warmth behind her instantly, and knocked on the door again, more insistently this time.

'Aubrey! Let me in, could you?! This isn't funny!' she called through the door. There was still no answer. Beca rocked back on her heels, thinking. She couldn't throw a rock at the door because it wouldn't break. She couldn't go outside and throw something at her friends' window because she had no idea which window was theirs. She probably wouldn't even find a rock in all the snow. She couldn't call either of them because Aubrey had got a new phone recently and Beca didn't have her number, and Chloe would have no connection out in the snow. Not to mention that her phone would probably die before she could press the call button.

Ughhhh. Life sucked.

Beca decided to explore the inside of Chloe's building, since her girlfriend probably wouldn't be back for a while and it was still snowing. She had only been to the apartment a few times before and mostly in the dark. She wandered up to the roof of the building. Or she would have, had the door not been locked. Sighing, Beca made her way back down slowly, trying to drag out the walk so she wouldn't have nothing to do.

When she finally worked out which floor she was meant to be on (the toffee lying on the floor helped), Beca still couldn't see anyone there. She checked her phone. One new message and 2 per cent. She must have missed her phone vibrating.

 _Chloe, 1:43: I'm back home - didn't see you anywhere. I ran into an old friend and we chatted, sorry I took so long xx._

Beca knocked on the door again, anticipating Chloe opening the door armed with steaming hot chocolate, which they could drink together. But there was no reply.

She hadn't wanted to risk texting Chloe again in case her phone died completely, but there wasn't really another choice.

 _Beca, 1:44: U gonna let me in or what?_

 _Chloe, 1:44: U should b able 2 just push the door open xxx_

Beca leant against the door, putting all of her weight on it. Nothing happened.

'Seriously, Chloe?' she said out loud. Why was her girlfriend lying to her? Unless... she wanted Beca to sing.

Usually, Beca had a song for every occasion, and right then was no exception. She shut her eyes in exasperation - she hated Disney - and began to sing.

'Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman'

A door opened down the hall and Chloe's red head peered out.

'Becs? What're you doing sitting there?'

Beca jumped and turned. 'I... thought that was your apartment,' she said, pointing.

Chloe stood still for a few seconds, obviously thinking. 'Oh my gosh! Have you been sitting there since you got here?'

'Um, yes?' Beca tried, only to have Chloe dart across the hall and hug her, muttering apologies into Beca's hair.

'I'm so sorry... I had no idea you didn't know what number my apartment was... I feel so bad!'

'It's okay, I didn't mind.' said Beca, even though she had been bored out of her mind.

Eventually, Chloe pulled back and looked Beca in the face. 'Come on! I didn't buy that hot chocolate for nothing, even though we might have to reheat it...'

Beca smiled and allowed herself to be dragged along, into the - thankfully warm - apartment.

Half an hour later, they were dithering over whether or not to go outside.

'Come on, Chloe! For me?'

'Fine, but you seriously owe me. I want ice-cream and a movie.'

Beca grinned, inwardly celebrating. 'Okay! So, wanna build a snowman?'

Review?


End file.
